School Girl Crush
by WigglyJello
Summary: If school and jam sessions weren't already enough to throw Shuichi's mind in disarray, the blonde a few dorms down sure will. It isn't that Shuichi likes him, but he really can't think about anything else. Marvel as the two fall head first into something
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with a new story. Only me second Gravi fic ever so please be kind ;; This one is a bit more serious in comparison with 'Sleepless Beauty' for anyone whose bothered to read it. But it also has fluff and romance and all that other good stuff. This is a Yuki/Shuichi centric fic.. I may or may not add side pairings depending on my mood. The prologue is a bit slow to begin with, but by the end it starts to speed up. I am keeping certain elements of the manga or anime series in this story, so parts of it may sound familiar, like there first meeting (well more or less). Duomo arigatou.  
  
**Warnings:** I'm pretty sure I won't need to up the rating, for the most part it should stay PG-13. But I'll warn you guys if it gets any higher but it shouldn't get up to an R rating so don't sweat it. It is Gravitation so I shouldn't need to warn you it's shonen-ai.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gravitation and all it's characters are the creation of Maki Murakami and WigglyJello doesn't not make any profit off of it. runs to a corner to sob  
  
**Summary:** If school and jam sessions weren't already enough to throw Shuichi's mind in disarray, the blonde a few dorms down sure will. It isn't that Shuichi likes him, but he really can't think about anything else. Marvel as the two fall head first into something different, something unexplainable, and something very similar to love.

.

.

.

**School Girl Crush**  
  
**Prologue**  
  
**grav·i·ta·tion **  
  
_1.Physics._

a)The natural phenomenon of attraction between physical objects with mass or energy.   
b)The act or process of moving under the influence of this attraction.

-----  
A pink haired specimen stood still, openly gaping in awe at the massive buildings before him. A suitcase clutched in each hand and a huge backpack with straps pressing into his shoulders. Right next to him stood a long hair guitarist with three boxes in his arms. Friends since grade school, and because of there open relationship they were considered lovers by others. This could not be further from the truth, because both considered themselves to be straight. They are freshmen at Tokyo University, the most prestigious University in all of Japan. Hiro the guitarist was born a genius. He graduated at top of his class back in high school. Shuichi Shindou however, was another story. His determination and will power had helped him pass the entrance exam, but he had still only barely made it. A genius no doubt, but his brilliance didn't thrive in the academics, he was a musician and a damn good one at that, well for a beginner at least.  
  
"How long are you going to stand there?" Hiro asked impatiently. He placed his boxes on the ground and tapped his foot in mock annoyance.  
  
"Don't you realize we're going to be living here until we make it? This is like the beginning of an era, the rise of Bad Luck and the beginning of our lives."  
  
"Since when do you think more than ten minutes ahead? You talk big, but can you really deliver what you promise?"  
  
"Are you doubting my brilliance? Can you not see my genius radiating off me? Even if I weren't brimming with potential, the girls will love me all the same." Shuichi said with a grin. "I mean look at me. See this cute little nose," Shuichi gloated jokingly, giving his nose a tiny poke.  
  
"Brilliance? Girls? All I see is a mop of pink hair with nothing inside," Hiro said as he roughly patted Shuichi's head. "As for that nose, if he doesn't hurry his little ass up, it's going to find itself smashed into your face."  
  
Shuichi touched his nose gingerly and stuck his tongue out at the offensive comment.  
  
"You'll be sorry when I make my millions. I'll have warehouses of Pocky, only the best clothes, girls lining up for miles, screaming 'We love you Shu-Chan.' There will be posters plastered everywhere, and I'll have escape routes planned to run from the mobs of admiring fans. The girls will love me, the guys will imitate me and you dear Hiro, will be alone, in the corner, pouting and secretly wanting an autograph. Buut.. It's okay Hiro, you can ask me. I'll give you an autograph," Shuichi said generously, smirking like crazy.  
  
Hiro pressed his hand against Shuichi's forehead and took it back. In a quick moment, the same hand reached out and smacked the vocalist harshly against the head.  
  
"You wish. If anything you're the one whose going to be begging for an autograph. You should be lucky enough to be rooming with the star of your wet dreams."  
  
"You give yourself to much credit. No one would think of you that way. Weell, maybe lonely primates in the zoo, they're always up for a shag."  
  
Smack.  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
"Any ways, do you really want all that stuff? The fans, publicity and money I mean."  
  
Shuichi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You really want all that?"  
  
"Nah, I just want to make it big. Do what I love and be recognized for it. But you know, at the same time, it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra warehouses of Pocky lying around."  
  
"Come on you idiot, lets get going."  
  
(Shuichi's POV)  
  
Hiro is my best buddy and a great guitarist. He's one of the most understanding people I know. Unlike me, he's a born genius at everything. His parents want him to become a doctor but I know where he really wants to be, and that would be at the top of the charts. Becoming a doctor is only in the cards if we really can't make it but I don't doubt our abilities at all. We will make it. Although there are times when I really hate Hiro. Like right now, he's just sitting there staring at me. Eating my Pocky! It's not that I won't share with him, he can have one, maybe...  
  
Any ways, making it into this school is a huge deal for me. I stayed up till nearly 3:00 AM half that year, living off caffeine and sugar. It was such a nightmare. In the end I was quite happy, a little too happy perhaps. The thing is, after the school year was officially over, I decided to set my books on fire (with ample propane) and it kind of got out of hand. I don't see why it was such a big deal, mom and dad totally spazzed out at me but the fire department did get there in time, so what's the problem?  
  
I'm totally not an academic person but there are reasons why I tried so hard to get in to this school. The campus location is in a really great district. There are lots of clubs in relatively close distances, plus there are a lot of school gigs we can sign up for. Not to mention the chicks here are really hot. Not that I care, music is all I'm concerned about for the time being. But the school uniforms are pretty cute: pleated skirts with a sailor top. I'll admit sometimes I wish I was born a girl just so I could wear a skirt, but nobody knows that, not even Hiro.  
  
I live off what little money my parents send me and the wages I earn at a snotty private club. Don't get me wrong, I hate the rich bastards but the tips are good and the uniforms are kinda cool. At times, I pour ice tea into their crystal glasses and pretend I'm having a brandy or something. Not that I find it embarrassing or anything, it's just not something you share with other people.  
  
So here we are (Hiro and I, I mean) all packed and ready to move into our new dorm. We scored one of the more spacious dorms. Hiro worked his charm with the dorm R.A's and she practically melted in his arms. I mean Hiro is pretty good looking, pretty even. His class photo from last year is in my wallet, but you won't tell him about that.  
  
"Oww! You bastard! That hurts."  
  
He also has a tendency to throw things at me when I'm spacing out or just not making sense.  
  
"Seriously, if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you here."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled after him. My arms ached from the heavy luggage, I quickly regained composure and trotted after him.  
  
Have I mentioned how huge are dorm was? It has two bedrooms, complete with bathroom, living room and kitchen. The kitchen is already off limits to me. I'm not really that bad of a cook, just a little prone to accidents. Hiro isn't much better but he thinks he is because his toast doesn't burn. Your probably thinking 'How do you burn toast?' Toast goes in, you push down the button and viola? Right? Well, nobody ever told me you weren't suppose to put peanut butter on before you toasted it.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The apartment was located on the fourth floor, overlooking some of Tokyo's prettiest and most well known parks and buildings. The view is fabulous and the apartment was soundproof, a perfect place for them to rehearse.  
  
Shuichi Shindou had started to unpack his clothing. The boy dressed in vibrant colors, orange and pink included. He was unique to say the least, his hair color, his taste in clothing, right down to his attitude. He is very simple minded, a cry baby and extremely hyper. This guy does not act his age. An eight year old has a larger sense of maturity than he does, but in a way it's also quite endearing and sweet.  
  
The unpacking lasted quite a while, they were nearly finished until out of the blue, Shuichi had declared that Hiro had stolen his boxers.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What makes you think you can just go and steal my underwear?"  
  
"These are mine. Want to check?"  
  
"Not the ones your wearing. The black ones with the music notes!"  
  
"Why the hell would I want your smelly underwear?"  
  
"You make no sense at all. You're such a liar. But fine. If your so obsessed with my underwear that HERE. JUST TAKE IT ALL."  
  
Shuichi dumped a box labeled 'unmentionables' over Hiro's head. He snatched two from the floor and started repeatedly whacking his friend with them.  
  
"Look at me! I'm Hiro. Oh god, I'm so totally in love with Shuichi's underwear, hehe." Shuichi said as he flashed him a perverted grin. The pink haired vocalist strutted around the living room, wearing boxers over his jeans. Much like a salesman who points out the features of his items, Shuichi carefully held out more underwear in his arms, displaying for all to see.  
  
Hiro calmly brushed the clothing off of him and shoved Shuichi to the ground. "Your looking for a fight buddy?" Quick as anything he snatched a heart patterned pair off the ground and stuffed it into Shu's mouth.  
  
"You like that don't you? Don't you?"  
  
"Can't.". –cough- "breathe.." –wheeze-  
  
"Gyaaah." Shuichi counter attacked by latching onto Hiro's leg, not planning on letting go anytime soon. Well, Hiro was never one to turn away from a challenge. He flashed his friend a grin and prepared for his infamous tickle torture.  
  
The apartment echoed with muffled screams and laughter.  
  
-----  
  
The fight had only ended after the signed a peace treaty, declaring Hiro the sexiest man in the universe and Shuichi keeper of the underwear. The two were sprawled out in the living room, having a drink. (They drink Pepsi as beer.)  
  
"Hmm you see some of the chicks on campus? Not to bad eh?"  
  
"I guess," Shuichi thought carefully. "Although I have yet to find someone cuter than me," he said grinning like crazy.  
  
Hiro moaned and chucked a pillow at his friend's head.  
  
"You're such a dork. Why are we friends again?"  
  
"Because, you just can't deny this face anything," Shuichi said, sticking his smiling face inches away from Hiro's.  
  
The guitarist gripped at the smiling face with his palm and shoved it away roughly.  
  
"We do have a gig coming up in a few weeks or so. You think we'll be ready by than?"  
  
"Yea, we have a few jam sessions planned and we're in pretty decent shape as it is. I've already applied for two more gigs. Hopefully we'll get enough positive feedback and we'll get scouted. Word will get around and everyone will come hear us play, even the Queen of England. She'll come and declare me 'Master of the World.' Me being the modest person I am will decline and settle for being King."  
  
Hiro snorted in his Pepsi. "That's you alright, always the dreamer. "Any ways, I've gotta go soon. My parents are waiting at the restaurant. You sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Nah, it's a family thing. I've already said goodbye to my parents and the twerp."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You miss Maiko already, she was more like your older sister than younger. You were always the one who needed to be comforted."  
  
"Traitor. Are you really my best friend?"  
  
"Hmm I think so. Any ways, I'm not sure when I'll be back so don't wait," Hiro said reaching for his jacket.  
  
"Seeya."  
  
The door closed and Shuichi sat alone in the large apartment. The grin faded from his face.  
  
----  
  
As the night progressed the vocalist began to grow lonely. He sat at his desk, tapping his pencil to his desk, staring blankly into space. His eyes clouded over, as loud music blared from his stereo. A few false starts and a few cokes later, his pencil started flying across the page. He turned the already deafening music up a few notches and continued to write late into the evening. His writing was keeping up with the momentum of his enthusiasm.  
  
Finally after an hour and a half of writing, revising and singing softly to himself, Shuichi had produced a song, well part of a song. He smiled happily, wanting to share his lyrics with someone. He rushed around the apartment singing excitedly, looking for someone but no one in particular. A pang of disappointment went through him as he remembered he had moved out and Hiro had left.  
  
The moonlight poured through the windows. Shuichi tipped his chair back and placed his feet on the table, thinking to himself. 'It would be nice to have someone to share it with, but not just anybody. Hah.. I sound like a lovesick school girl.'  
  
The digital clock blinked 10:30 in vibrant green. 'Maybe it's time to stock up on Pocky and than finish unpacking.' Remembering the lovesick school girl comment, he thought again. 'Than hang up some dry wall and knock back a few beers,' he thought, in a very manly way.  
  
-----  
  
With five boxes of Pocky in hand as well as a six pack of Pepsi, Shuichi had made it back to his building. He shivered involuntarily and wrapped his jacket tightly against his body. On nights like these, there wasn't much else to do besides kicking back with imitation beer and cigarettes (a.k.a Pocky and Pepsi).  
  
He sung softly in the hallways, trying to find a tune he liked to match the lyrics. Shuichi paused every few seconds, pulling a folded sheet of lined notebook paper out of his pocket. He'd press it against the wall and scribbled a few more lines. He had finally reached the floor his dorm was on and stepped out of the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, they stirred up a small wind, with enough power to cause the notebook paper to slip from his hand.  
  
'Hey! My lyrics!'  
  
The freshman chased after his lyrics, but stopped short as the paper stopped at the feet of a tall blonde.  
  
The blonde bent over and picked up the scrap of paper and stared intently at them.  
  
Shuichi's heart raced. 'Whoa, who is this guy? A foreigner? Maybe he's looking for someone. He's pretty easy on the eyes though.' Shuichi glanced at this man's eyes, his hair, his face and his body.  
  
The blonde looked up and caught him off guard. He smirked a little at the sight of Shuichi.  
  
'Shit! He caught me checking him out.'  
  
This man ran his eyes up Shuichi's body, intimidating the boy with his cold glare.  
  
"You write these lyrics?"  
  
His voice was deep and Shuichi inhaled a wisp of his musky scent. He shuddered involuntarily. Shuichi's ears turned a bright red to match his flushing cheeks.  
  
"Erm.. well yeah," he said nervously. 'He's Japanese?'  
  
"You write like you're at a third grade reading level. Is this drivel really your idea of a love song?" (A/N: Yes yes, I realize I stole this from the translated version of the manga)  
  
'W-what?'  
  
The blonde walked away, casting they paper onto the floor without giving the boy a second glance. He left Shuichi lying there, lyrics in hand. The harsh criticism churned in Shuichi's mind. He sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
'C-could this guy be right?' He considers this for a few more moments before drawing himself from the ground. 'Do I really have no talent?'  
  
The vocalist crumpled the paper in anger as his fists clenched.  
  
'What the fuck was his problem?'  
  
Shuichi glared down the hallway, the mysterious blonde had already disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Shuichi wondered aloud.

.

.

.

.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Well there goes the prologue. Not much action yet, but it's coming I promise you that much. The next chapter should have something along the lines of more abuse and harassment from Eiri not that they've met. In any case, I do hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you liked it review, if you hated it, review, if you want to flame me, review! Anny ways.. the point is I love feed back. Any comments can me reviewed or emailed. Thanks everybody... waves and rushes off to make Shu-chan her love slave


	2. What would have been a beautiful day

A/N: Yes this story is quite old, I dunno I haven't updated for two months. But in my defense I had exams than summer school and now I'm leaving for vacation. So here's my little update, I don't know how many readers or reviewers I'm going to get seeing as how this chapter was somewhat rushed. Enjoy it if you can – WigglyJello

**School Girl Crush**

****

****

Chapter One: What would have been a beautiful day

It all started on what would have been a beautiful day. The sun was beaming in the sky without a cloud in sight. The breeze was blowing peacefully and the birds singing merrily. One Shuichi Shindou was oblivious to all of this as he staggered out of bed hazardously. He looked like shit to say the least. Pink hair: disheveled, bags underneath his eyes, yes he had the demeanor of one recovering from a bad hangover, however this was not the case. The cold hard truth was that this bundle of pink had been rejected. To make matters worse, he had been rejected by a guy. To multiply his agony further, he and his room mate had not finished unpacking yet so every thirty seconds or so, he found himself flat on his face, legs tangled between boxes and packing debris. Lovely, just freaken lovely.

For a few blessed moments Shuichi Shindou woke to find his memory blank. The kind of feeling where you just wake up and you're oblivious to absolutely everything. That is until the nagging feeling in the back of your mind pokes and prods at you and than it all comes crashing down on you, hitting you down like a tsunami. The memories of last nights blonde were still bitter in his mouth so he decided such thoughts were to be ignored and drowned out with music and breakfast.

The stereotypical thing to do when depressed, humiliated or angry is to eat. Well, Shuichi never did have normal eating habits. Placed in front of him was bowl of Lucky Charms but only the marshmallow portion, the alphabet bits had been taken out and thrown away without consideration. The bowl was than filled with milk and devoured by a not so pleasant vocalist.

"You were always a strange one. How can you possible eat that shit?" came a amused voice in his ear.

Shuichi batted away his friend in an attempt to be left in solitude.

No such luck.

"What's with you, you look like shit," Hiro persisted.

"Thank you, I try," came the disgruntled reply.

"What homesick already? You were fine last night," Hiro glanced at him inspecting the ragged figure.

"......"

Hiro stuck his nose within an inch of his friend and stared him down. "You know that old saying, misery loves company?"

"....."

"Fine, be that way." The guitarist sat down and buttered his toast, not uttering another word. He casually flipped open the newspaper as he started to munch on a toast.

Shuichi stared at him disbelievingly. He started to glare at him for a few moments. When no attention was given, Shuichi 'clinked' his spoon on the dishes. He pressed on further, clearing his throat every now and than. Shuichi glared and glared with all his might and finally he resorted to sulking. "Your not even going to try and get it out of me?"

"Why bother when you're just begging to tell me? Stop playing your cry baby games and just say what's on your mind."

Shuichi toyed with his cereal and set his spoon down gently. He laid his head into his arms before continuing, not wanting to meet his friend's eye. There was a muffled a reply.

"Last night, I was walking home from the store after you left. I was re reading my lyrics and making adjustments along the way. Well I dropped them and this guy picked them up and read them," Shuichi paused and sighed.

Hiro nodded, prompting him to continue. The guitarist helped himself to some of Shuichi's marshmallows.

"Any ways, he told me my lyrics were worth shit and that I had zero talent. He walked away as if it was nothing," Shuichi finished, unconsciously pouting.

"Is that all? You can't get wound up like this every time one person hates your lyrics. Grow up why don't you?"

"Well he didn't have to be so mean about it," Shuichi cried defensively. "I thought you would take my side! That's not it though, this isn't just the type of guy you see any where. He looked like a foreigner but he could speak perfect Japanese without an accent and everything. I mean, how many blonde haired, hazel eyed guys do you see walking around an elite Japanese school?"

Hiro looked up. "I think I know who you're talking about."

He clapped a hand onto Shuichi's shoulder. "My friend, you have been harassed by the infamous Eiri Uesegi."

Shuichi crinkled his nose in distaste. "You actually know the guy?"

"Well.. he's tall, dresses expensively and usually has a cigarette on him right?"

The bundle of pink bobbed his head up and down signifying yes.

"I don't actually know him but I've definitely heard of him. He's quite a player actually. Quite the lady killer, he's majoring in literature/Japanese."

"Well whoever he is, he's definitely a jerk."

"Just forget him, let it go. But can I ask why your making such a big deal out of nothing? You crushin on the guy or what? Just.. yea.. let it go."

Three soggy marshmallows were launched into the air, hitting Hiro squarely on the cheek.

'_I want to Hiro, I really do. It's just that, there's something about him. I'm not sure what it is but I think he's kind of cool, that's all.'_

**-7:30 PM Backstage-**

****

****

(Hiro and Shuichi are in a band, so they get occasional jobs at random clubs)

All the equipment had been set in place and the two of them sat around nervously, Shuichi more than Hiro. The guitarist gently strummed a few chords on his guitar, practicing his movements and warming up more than anything. The vocalist tried to hum a few bars but found himself to nervous to continue.

Hiro looked up at his friend who was nervously clutching at the curtain and peering into the crowd. Chuckling slightly he went around the stage and ordered a beer from the bar. He placed the mug smack in front of Shuichi.

"Drink," he commanded. "You'll relax at least a little bit, not enough to make an ass out of yourself."

Shuichi obediently gulped it in one go and tossed the bottle aside. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before tugging annoyingly at Hiro's. "It's not working," he whined.

"Honestly Shu, it's not your first time on stage."

The manager knocked on the door to find Shuichi desperately clinging to Hiro's feet. He sweat-dropped profusely.

"Hey guys, you're on in five, get into your places and wait for your cue."

The two willingly obliged. Shuichi adjusted his headset and Hiro plugged his guitar in. The speakers behind them and all over the bar boomed with a deep voice.

Not really listening to there introduction, Shuichi took a deep breath and readied himself for the new audience.

".. here's Bad Luck," with that, the manager hopped off stage.

The curtain parted to reveal the duo and the audience clapped, cheered and raised there drinks to the new band.

Shuichi smirked mischievously and flashed the audience a devastating grin.

"Welcome everybody. My name is Shuichi and this is my slave Hiroshi. You can call him Hiro, but enough about us. Who wants to hear some tunes?"

The audience clapped and egged him on.

"That attention whore," Hiro mumbled underneath his breath. He too waved alongside Shuichi at the ladies who were eyeing him.

They started up there warm up song on a fast beat. Hiro started them off slowly only to be harmonized with Shuichi on the synthesizer. Once the momentum got going, Shuichi started to belt out his lyrics. The crowd took them all in and they did considerably well. That is until the hit the third song, Shuichi glanced further into the audience where _he_ stuck out like a sore thumb. Glaring back at him along the bar stool's, the blonde smirked almost as if he was taunting him. Shuichi froze as his eyes made way to his company. Clutched to the blonde's arm was a rather attractive, scantily clad woman. Shuichi gritted his teeth and squeezed the microphone with his fist.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out. Just don't let him get to you.'

The vocalist continued to sing and as the song came to an end, he lost all will power.

"Sorry folks, we'll be taking a very short break. I just wanted to change our line up a bit." Shuichi hit play on a techno tape for background music as he dragged Hiro backstage with him.

"Shuichi, what the hell are you doing?"

"I need you to play air guitar for this song, I hate the music on a tape, I just need to sing it."

"Sing what? What are you talking about? What happened to Spicy Marmalade (there song.. for people who don't know)?"

A gloved hand rummaged through a large pocket. "I'm going to sing these lyrics," he said carefully unfolding a crumpled piece of paper.

"Those would be the ones your lover pissed all over?"

"Shuichi, have you gone mad? You can't just improvise like that." Are you absolutely sure?"

"Please Hiro, I've never been so sure of anything." He glomped his buddy with determination wavering in his eyes. "Please."

"Don't give me that puppy look crap, it disgusts me." Hiro shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Shuichi brightened up and hugged him even harder. "Yay! You're the best Hiro-kun!!"

The guitarist patted him affectionately and than without missing a beat, he shoved him on stage.

Shuichi flushed nervously and he picked himself up and grabbed the mic.

"Heh.. I'm all right folks." He grinned stupidly as he shoved Hiro on stage as well. Hiro never once stumbled as he gripped his guitar.

"This song is dedicated to some jack ass punk I just met. So here's to me proving him wrong hmm?"

His eyes sparkled with excitement as he grinned devilishly.

The crowd applauded awkwardly as Shuichi started to sing. He gazed into the audience once again only to find the blonde staring back at him, absent mindedly ignoring his date. His long golden locks framed his flawless face and his eyes seemed to drill into the young singer. The curly haired woman took back another drink and looked quite put out.

The song came to an end and that was that. "Thanks for being such a great audience everybody. Shuichi and Hiro summoned themselves to grin one last time and left the stage.

"That wasn't so bad ne Shuichi?"

Shuichi mumbled as he quickly discarded his stage outfit and slipped into his usual clothes. He dashed for the door which was blocked by Hiro. "Listen buddy, I know what your thinking. You've got the hots for this guy don't you?"

Without replying Shuichi tried to go around him but the guitarist grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I'll let you go if you admit to liking him."

"You bastard! You think I'm going to fall in love with some guy who has nothing going for him but to tell others how much they suck? Some blonde pretty boy who knows how to write?"

"Do you deny it?"

"Ch..." Shuichi paused for a bit and crouched down to the floor looking away.

"No," he choked out.

"Glad to hear it." Hiro stepped aside and let him have access to the door.

Just as Shuichi was dashing out Hiro called after him. "Glad to hear that you're in loooove."

"Aww geez, knock it off asshole!"

"Don't worry, I won't wait up," Hiro said waving furiously. "Wait!!"

Shuichi's turned around angrily. "What the he-"He blinked and picked up whatever it was that Hiro tossed at him.

"It might come in handy," was all Hiro said with a wink. He strides past Shuichi and into a group of adoring fans.

'Tch.. what this guy playing at. I'm not some filthy slut.' Shuichi couldn't help but smirk in spite of himself. He pocketed the condom and went in search of Eiri.

**-11:15PM At the club-**

****

"Damn it!" Shuichi started pounding the wall. 'Where the hell could he be?' Shuichi sighed in dismay and went out back for some air.

There gig had actually closed forty five minutes ago and since than Shuichi's been harassing the bartender and just about everyone he could find. The stoic blonde could not be found. Long thin legs soon grew weary and he collapsed just outside the back entrance of the club.

"Damn him! Damn myself for caring so much!"

Shuichi crouched down and buried his head smelling the strong leather smell of his jacket.

"Who the hell cares about that bastard anyways?"

The corner of his eye caught a spark.

Leaning against the brick wall, the blonde light his cigarette and took a deep drag.

"From what you're crying out, I take it you care about that bastard. From your expression, I can only assume that you're referring to me."

It was a question, not a statement. Shuichi weakly offered a smile.

"So tell me punk, what interest do you have in me. Cuz I gotta tell you, I'm not into guys," he said taking a swig of beer.

"Don't flatter yourself," Shuichi countered. "I just wanted to know what you have against me."

Eiri stared at him with a blank look. "Dunno what your talking about," and he took another sip of his beer.

"Come on, it was just the other night. We were in the dorm hallways and.."

"Sorry, I don't think so.."

"You don't remember? How many guys with pink hair do you meet?? It was such a big deal for me.." Shuichi trailed off. He sighed and turned to go. The deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Man, you really hung up on me aren't you. Poor pitiful pop star."

"I thought you said you didn't –"

"I lied, baka."

"So why?"

"If you suck you suck that's not my problem."

"What's it to you? Do you go around screwing with everyone you meet?"

"Hey it's not like I get a charge out if. Someone's gotta tell you the truth."  
  
Shuichi growled at him furiously.

"Is that all you can manage? On stage, it was different than what I originally thought, I'll give you that much."

Shuichi tried to resist but he smiled, if just a little bit.

"But I've gotta say, it's still crap."

"Well do you have to be so mean about it?"

"Look at you, you're so caught up in your own trip. You think you're so great, no wonder you wrote such shitty drivel."

"Well we can't all be writers can we?"

"Oh what's that? You've done you're research? Yes I'm studying literature, I'm going to become a novelist. You think that would have some sort of impact on you but no, you just keep trying to fight back with nothing but shit lyrics at your defense."

"How can you say that type of thing so calmly?"

"Give it up kid, what's the real reason you came looking for me?"

Shuichi didn't reply.

"Just as I thought." Eiri turned his back and walked away.

Large violet eyes brimmed with water as he watched him go.

_'Why am I crying over such stupid things?'_

**-The Next Morning-**

****

A familiar scene arose over the university students this lovely morning. The sun radiated happiness and the morning air was filled with anticipation and happiness from young friends and lovers alike. Children walked by with ice cream cones while others drank coffee by the park. It was a cheery, delightful type of morning, one where even video game addicts and rabid fan girls could walk outside and bask in the sunshine. It was a perfect Sunday morning, save for the Nakano/Shindou residence.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Ngghh.. go away."

"My dear Shuichi, have you had one to many drinks last night? If I remember correctly, you were suppose to woo the blonde and have hot, sweaty monkey sex."

The raggedy vocalist snuggled into the covers and placed his pillow over his head.

"Go away, far far away. And stop poking me with my pocky."

"I know you blew your chances yesterday but I have something that might get you going again."

Shove.

"Damn you to hell Hiro!"

"I can see your underwear buddy-o. Any ways, this is the student directory. The location of every student on campus, including attractive blonde boys. Now what you do with it is up to you but I'm just going to leave it he-"

Shuichi grabbed it in mid-sentence. He flipped through page after page until he finally found it.

"A-hah! Room 517 Section D. Wait a second, Hiro what room are we? How did you get this anyways? Isn't it confidential?"

"Secretary likes me. University chicks don't see too many good looking guys like me around. And yes we're in room 508 also Section D."

"Meaning.."

"You're not as slow as they say Shu."

"You're being hit on bye forty year old secretaries?"

"Baka! Guess you don't want Eiri's address."

"Noo wait stop! Stop! 517 right?"

Hiro smiled and pelted him with clothing. "Get dressed and go over, he'll be gone sooner than you think. I mean some people actually have lives."

Shuichi nodded and took the clothes. As Hiro left the room, he grinned into the mirror despite the hangover. "Get ready Eiri Uesegi, Shuichi Shindou is coming for you." He groomed himself furiously humming the melody of last nights song.

**-Thirty Minutes later, Outside Eiri's door-**

****

Knock knock.

Knock knock.

KNOCK KNOCK. 

BAM BAM BAM!

"Hey jack ass, open the friggen door! Or are you to good for that as well?"

"You little punk, shut the fuck up before I bash open your skull."

_'That voice.. it sounded feminine?'_

The door swung open to reveal a tall figure clad in expensive clothes complete with a set of heels.

_'Could it be.. his girlfriend?'_

Shuichi's large eyes met hers a tall Japanese beauty, far older than Shuichi or Eiri for that matter. Long brown hair, good figure, pretty face.

"You are?"

"I think it's you who answers me kid. What the hell do you think your doing here so early?"

"Mika!" A deep voice called from behind. "Who is it?"

"I'm not so sure, some pink haire-"

Eiri Uesegi appeared at the door.

"He's gone," Mika said, astonished.

Shuichi ran down the long hallway, not pausing until he was safely within the confines of his room. He slammed the door angrily and went back to bed.

Owari

A/N: Shitty no? sigh Well I did want to get at least one chapter out of me before I left for Toronto. Any ways feel free to send criticism, I know I deserve it. In any case, please read and review feed back is always appreciated. This chapter was rushed and checked over not so carefully so I don't blame you for any grammar mistakes or what not that have irritated the hell out of you. I'll try and come back and edit this later on..

WigglyJello


End file.
